meeting obuekhov evakyl arytiss
by NihgtflightVersel
Summary: sjhe enmcountered an enemy befrehanim think got rcentuky going back and fixing this eventually hbtthst willbe a white awhile after finishing lose dagny preserver ins reveb ge


on a bitterly cool eve, in the practical dead of night a creature was taking flight. she flew as fast as she could. the dragon knew not where she pushed her wings, truly elegant and lovely membranes stretching from the right and left of a sinuous sleek streamlined body of the purest light blue, but she sure knew _why. _she was being perused and if they caught her she was a dead dragness. if not now then shed be tracked very soon; she was sport, a trifle thing to be hunted down for the pleasure of _him_. one mad dragon. one demented soul this female knew had let her go. hed done it on purpose but why? thses thoughts screamed through the females head as she pushed herself to fly faster. to get away from that dreadful place. to forget all the clear evil thatd just happened it seemed seconds ago. maybe it seemed more then that in the end, she didn't keep track. hardly materd now.

in truth itd been a day or so. but the terrible acts that dragon committed, his vast army of follower dragons appearing from nowhere to lay waste to all this dragons thought cherish-able in her pleasant life. all destroyed! "why though? why id you do it, dragon? i win in a fight against you didnt i? what reain probve all your brethren under you control to harass out, no my nest? because its every but as mine as it couldve been yours as well? didnt your dragons have a place to call home too?" thought the dragoness aloud. all she remembered in her terror stricken state now was her coming to see the lead dragon whatever its name was now, a spectacular battle between them two, blurred faces of the attacking dragons gatherd ti scream for her downfall and then...nothing. what else was she forgetting?

wasnt ther another of her brothers and sisters left alive? or could it be shed become a last survivor of her kind in the nest? the important thing being she was a long way from that savage and getting further away the fast she flew. oh how she truly needed to get all this sorted out. oh how she longed to delay "oh how thirsty i feel" the female creature gased from her strenuous flight somewhere far from any place crawling with beasts like her. ow ther happen to be many dragons in the land. all unique. some were known by the human viking inhabitants sequestered away in thuer not so peaceful vilages for thiewr hottest flames, others simply burst into it as defensive mechanism. them there came tgise barley sighted nest, beasts like her. beasts whos hot volet fireball tended to explode targets upon impact. this female belonged in that class of supe rare dragons called the night fury: lizards very agiley silent in the air when bombing an individual. nearly invisible as sutch were their undersides at night when they often attacked.

if seen night furys were identified by thier second set of unique tail rudders on the rear and the overall slim build of thier senious bodies. they were netgier huge nor tiny in size rather about the average size or weight of other species. what separated this female from the rest were two important things: she was even more slim and sleek then the average night fury. her claw skills this female herself practiced hard until she was the bestest claw fighter in the air with her front talons. the saying goes she movd like liquid through the air in a shimmering memorizing twirl of her snowflake dotted wings as she fought, dazzling her opponents. whether that came true was now ashes along with the dragons she used to know not so long ago. she was as agile as could be! an all around dragness to look at, attractive and elegant. before the 'tragedy' occurred whence this female flew, many a mle had tried thier poor old hearts at her for mating but she wasnt interested in them, especially those who seemed to follow her around like a queen begging to be that chosen one. who knows why certain furys behaved so strangely around her.

she didnt pay attention to her personnel looks so mutch. rather on the journey ahead. the other reason came simply enough she was saought after by all night furys now. not just that. "coveted. sought out of a greed i dont understand. he **wanted** me, as i now recall in fighting him. he wanted ne as a mother seeks of thier younger. he wanted m as his own." a shudder of disgusted revoltion seared through the dragoness then as it dawned. "i remember now. as i batted his weaker talons and tail aside i saw it in his eyes. greed and possession to have me. just that strong emotion from that creature" but why, thought her disturbingly. well whatever his reasons he couldnt have her. what was wring about that dragon? she knew what any other creature saw of looking at her: a strip of pusst white running from under he chin down her stomach to her tail. white specks adorning her wings like permanately frozen snowflakes. white teardrop markings slashed naturally across her icy blue eyes.

hear rearest tailflaps on the end were also truly unique to her. the rest of her was as blue as the sky in the heat of the day. thats what others saw, but whst this fame saw was one thing: hunted. how duid it all turn so dangerous for her continual existence so suden? so many questions and so fw answers. so the dragness just kept on flying whereever her wings took her. hopefully someplace with water in sight.

* * *

the glistening blue of a river came into view. by this time the elegant female night fuyry had correctly fitted more pieces of the puzzle into place from the trauma of the moment. "so...one dragon escaped. i remember this now. but what was this dragons name, the single other soul to slip way from that savages attacks. hmm. they mustve slipped away when i was taken before the lad dragon. but his name i recall too": silverwingthefury. his mind was affected by the moon. its what he told me, that hed seen the light by looking up at the moon. claimed it enlightened his mind somehow. whatsoever he claims it certainly made that fury more vicious is all it made him. he offered me a chance to give up or fight hm in battle. evedejntully they had some sort of leadership among the attackers, and silverwingthefury was thier leader. the other night furys followed him." was it respect or something more sinister? this female was familiar with higher up furys for she obeyed a ruler of a nest of furys. his name wasmt important but rather what noblity he stood for.

a name struck her. a name that hopefully still alive female fury. "nona! thats who she is. i have to find her for sje was in my on nest and mighht know more about what madness is happening then i do." but wher to start her quest? more so how to do it without attracting the hordes of silverwingthefurys followers? or silverwing? the gnawing of thirst inside her prompted her to decent toward the river...then let out a cry of surprise just as quickly. there was something down ther. the something that swung its muzzle in apparent surprise/fright at the female furys cry. the dragoness cursed her foolishness at making too mutch sound. no doubt this other fury was a follower of silverwingthefury. hed probably sent spies thought the land to seek her out. judging from its slimmer midriff and wingsize against its side, it was female like her.

currently in the few days the sky blue faale had flown for her life all furys were comsiterd just like silverwings ranting how pure they are, and inviting her to join them. looking up at the moon had something to do with it. she had two options on her skate gray talons: fight her and surely win or flee w like shed been doing and hope the follower didnt peruse. strong was the dragonesses self preservation. she angled her wings to fky on withiut water when the follower shouted out not unkindly. "dragon wait! dont leave so soon already. ive been looking for you personally. own my own! please dont leave me!" the dragness had started to flap away when the serenity in 'the others' tone halted her. the follower caled one more he true name, not spoken sience silverwingthefury last howled its name after her departing tail, scared and horrified to flee and never look back. "i have been looking for you all over...nightflight! i have!"

the dragoness currently put on the brakes at the sound of her name. how did she know her name? no doubt the follower siplt heard it from her leader somewhere and was using it as a bait tactic to lure her down to the ground so she could use her teeth and tail to suppress her freedom. however thar worked. "i am a friend" she called up reassuringly. she certainly did blt seem like one. reluctantly against better judgement nightflight dropped down to land beside the river. looking intently at her about a second set of memories intruded upon nightflights smart mind: a muzzle very mutch like this followers and the same coat of scales, 'guiding' her along to meet silverwing to see whether he could be reasoned with to stop the violent killings he had started. the beast was still a mystery so this fury...nightflight peered intently at the other quizzically sill not sure of she shoulf still be fleeing. "yes its me and im a friend. youre the nightflight you demanded to see my leader. dont be apprehensive. i am indeed a follower under his control and obey him and all. it has to do with the god protector you see. look up and see it if wished" the other female added hesitantly like she hadnt wanted to.

at the confirmation she was a follower nightflight sprang back towards the rivers edge hissing she crouched low to the ground, lowering her white undertummy to the grass to spring. her claws shout out. being the best most fluidly agile Arial combatant she know herself to be, she knw she knew shed win a fight against a servant of silverwingthefurys. "who are you? dont try to trick me. i have to find someone." despite barely knowing what this nona dragness was o where she mightve flown to. the female concited while nodding. "im obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss. despite orders to conert or...kill any other unbelievers i wont with you. ive been wanting to talk with you. i know about the other fury to have escaped, and thought you deserve some answers." nightflight wasnt really listening anymore. more thoughts kept returning like a dream from fleeing silvewrwings reign of terrir. she remembered this was the supposed time that dragons of her kind chose mates and ceried yioung. so mutch for that now.

certainly not in the nest shed left far behind, out some dragon intruded upon her one whod shed actually lilked. a soft quieter soul lurking peacefully about the fringes of the nests daily occurrences, never mutch payed attention to. not like the usual; head over tails to seek her like nightflight knw they did. now this abydos as his name now popped was to be her mate. n her haste she dudnt see what became of him. silverwings attack was so swidft. being the reclusive soul hed been ther came no doubt about his fate at the followers laying waste to the nest. theyd probably riped into every lsat night fury by now. "oh abydos i miss you. i wish i coldve taken you with me. if only youd survived." obuekhov shofted restlessly but had faln silent as she sw the freed dragoneses ey pretty in color that she shouldve been conferring righyt now, gave nightflight a thoughtful look. of all followers now out to captue this very lizard and bring her under her leaders control by his command the fury had bumped into obuekhov.

very lucky for nightflight in fact. she saw the cleat pain on that once prod dragonesses snout. overhearing the distracted femakle muttering about sime perished mate obuekhov felt stabs of pity for her. condemned to the fate shed been subjected to by her leader. itd been only a few days sience obuekhov last heartily suggested nightflight turn to look up at the moon or else, npw understanding more with a slightly different view the plight those hisinf from her leaders wrath. so ther by the river she told nightflight all that sje knew of what her 'enlightenment' mind believed and th parts frm the unalterd point of view. ending with an unguarded "but you arnt my target. i was sent aong a fw pther followes to dind the dragon you seek. i can feel it." her voice faltered. "so he knows" nightflight asked, hoping as more of her memory fell into place shed thought nona has escaped notice.

now a worried tone came into the other dragonesses voice. something possibly unusual for the follower. "my leadwe knows of her existence. itd be wiose to seek her out now while those of us sent out to find you do. but i have failed to find her. my leader will punishih me when i return withiut her." nightflights mind was working now. as mutch as the elegant creature wished to flee from silverwingthefury. just possibly there might be a econd far mire dangerous option all along. "what does silverwing want with her? where did nona go?" a single tear seemed to glisten in the brown dagoneses eye. "Dont call him that. that mame means nothing to my leader now. he has another name now. and as for this nona you call i do not know, but perhaps..." nightflight had already gotten there. "il do it." at obuekhovs look of surprise she continued with a heavy sigh. "maybe there came another way out of this. a way to at least give nona a little more time and, if you're truely a defector, to spare you punishment. ill go with you...ill let you take me back...ll take nonas place for you: bring me to silverwing.

* * *

nightflight in tow, having been effectively 'captured' by obuekhov, and she leading the way where she claimed her leader to currently reside all the sky blue fury could do was try remembering more. did nona realize what sort of horror lat upon the land? id shwe ntend ti stop it? eatch dragoness brewed in tier own minds in silence. this obuekhov follower** was** a follower. whose not to utter she wasnt toying with her? she seemed truthful though. since that disaster a few days ago nightflight was suspicious of all night furys. it saddened her greatly to think of the fate of all her brothers and sisters from whence she came. time was against the dragoness. silverwingthefury surely would hunt her down to the ends of the land and across the next one too. if theres a single thing another rogue furys should know it was not to attract the attention of that dragon. the good thing if shew labeled it that is shed try to reason once more with the dragon to see if what ever influenced him could be broken.

maybe it coluldve been hed simply been angry over something and stuck out in revenge. not that taking all his other furys to totally eliminate anothers nest like a club was a normal thing for her species to do. well she had to try. "you dont have to do this for me after all im harly kown ant i?" nightfliht dijdnt hesitate answering obuekhovs firmly like determined flints of soid ice. she pumped her wings to easily glifde up to the followers ragged wingbeats. "no im doing this. you were right. i fled like a coward after winning the fight with silverwinthefury. i flapped away thinking that coulve been my wisest approach. i see how wrong i am now. perhaps a stong willed fury to another can convince him to cease this madness."a tjught came to her. "how long has this been going on? when did your leader start this? before attacking our nest?" "i cannot stay" came the answer stiffly. more like she wouldnt. obuekhov wouldnt look at her.

well if the follower didnt wish to be her dragnfriend then fine. nightflight came fro a family of furys when shed been young, to posess civil warm wekxoming manners _and a_ beautiful form, so she didnt push it. she also hed an aura of stubborn leadership when so needed and it came fourth as obuekhov prodded for the third time. "im doing this." so the female follower snapped her jaws shut and that was that. the rest of her journey was made in awkward silence.

* * *

nightflight somewhat trusted the wit of this just met follower. soon te rocky landscape came into view. the dragoness assumed shed be winging back to the nest. "is this where silverwing resides"nighflight ventured to guess at last shooting a cautious look at the other. "dont call him that! he has a different title now" obuekhov bit off the words with strangled anger. she didnt offer any other response but this came off as a self answering questing to he dragoness: it seemed this might be the nw place of the twisted worshipers with wings, seen now flitting between rock formations. so this was that monsres mew hideout.,..hed been busy siemce nihgjtflihgt fled. alost instantly several followers took notice of one so unusually pretty. a dark looking dagon had a particularly thoughtful nasty ook on her muzzle, like a king cobra thinkng eviol thoughts as the sky blue fury fklew past led by obuekhov.

"the moon is telling their minds that your not one of us." the follower ventured to fill in nightflights expression. she didnt even want to know how that worked. veal night furys fell in behind the traveling pair. and after so long stone slab, a few pawsteps later and there was the grey wiged, blue stimahed monster himself. nightflights insides squirmed again and her scales itched to be faR away from the lead dragon as could be. he was the beginning of tgis nightmare: the lead fury all powerful and aggressively calculating for sutch a position as this, the dominant male among his followers. he didnt turn to glimpse whos just landed or moreover the gfiudt presented to him under ones own free wil. "i **hope"** he uttered for the first time in a very deep gruttel voice full of authority "that khodyakov has finally returned with good news or i will be very annoyed..and you know what happens when i am annoyed dont you?" he didnt turn from his regal pose, rear tail rudders flopping expectantly art them.

there came a breathable harable silence among them all. "leader i brought what you asked. i havent failed as i thought. i couldnt find the other female...but i caught her, nightflight instead. i hope its enough to please." obuekhov spke up. He didnt mention rather surprisingly the fact the sky blue dagoness hadnt actually captured her. beautiful elegant nightflight felt shudders trickle up her wings at this. to stand so close and yet so far from feeling free. The leader of sutch already fast flowing atrocitys. the cause of all her worries trama and fear: standing right here! the dragon turned half circle to glance his folowers way. "wer evakyl arytiss is it? ah...i see now. i let you go last time. now the circle is entirely complete, my dear dragoness. welcome to our home; my home" his eyes glittered sickeningly with reverence on nightflight at last., claw twitching tp touch her. she wasnt having any of it. "i came her ov my own will; under my own power. no one forced me to come back bit i dud anyway. what did you want with me?"

"it dissent matter. we have you now. what makes yuo think you can come into our hideout, all queenly mightily invincible that i clearly detect, and order us around? you cant. the god protector sees all even those that do not believe." that same large night furys scything evil look bored into nightflights own. she sure came glad this female hadnt caught her: she appeared something more then the other followers around her; more murderous. more demented. hated more. "you cannot get away from us this time, oh mighty dragoness" she sneered with an ugly wincing lisp to her voice. this follower wasnt someone nightflight knew. mustve belonged to the other round of attackers. she sure was glad of that, thank dragonkind. for a moment the sky blue dragoness icy blue calm knowledgeable orbs clashed with the unnamed followers hot leering ones. "never mind her; she tends to fly off the wing alot, ive had to teatch that one a thing or two about whos in charge here" began the lead fury with a dirty look shot his way by that female.

"take her for instance: shes large yes, powerful in the sense that she dutifully follows me beaus ther indeed exist those that they alone are not strong enough to defeat, therefore why i was chosen as leader over all followers. but i think shell come around once youve seen our point of view. its quite painless really, dragoness. quite quite without injury. thats why youve come to me. you knew you must in the end. delaying the truth is sutch a waste of time." the monster-on-wings seemed so sure of himself. infallible pride in his own abilities. nightflight saw it now. not overconfidence exactly. he thought his actions through, not hotheadedly charged into situations without exactly thinking what screamed in his mind, if he had any left with the trace fixating it. the fury sat on her haunches and flicked an ear frill dismissively at the slightly jelus look in some of the followers eyes around her including the larger female whos was more intense. she faced silverwing coldly." you wont get away with this. i have friends-"

"im well aware. i have my dragons tracking then down to make tem see the path to truth even as we sit here. but im not concerned. only you are my prize" he trailed off. abruptly his muzzle shot to two furys standing closest to him. "skitiiva, obuekhov hold her!" a happy growl unyieldingly rumbling within her the follower skitiiva loaw ranak branarr only too happily complied. if it contained violence in some gruesome method then it was her thing. sje leaped forward and grabbed nightflights right wing hard with her teeth. obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss tentively grabbed her other wing with her tail indicating clear reluctance. nightflight sensed this follower shed met could e a true friend in the future through whatever happened to her. "im done running from you. but whatever you plan on doing to me it wont stop the fact that being a noble servant is better then being a tranced traitor. especially to a nest that contained fellow dragons i loved and cherished once upon a time. a nest that your savages helpfully leveled before coming here." the arrogant goast of a smile that never seemed to leave silverwings muzzle forced into a jeer. "that is no longer my name. you dont know anything about me, dragoness let alone where i came from. your slick jaws merely cloud the air with more ignorance. shut them if i were you. so dont play pity on me. and it shall matter indeed when you become one with us. youll come around to our point of view."

he paced closer as nightflight started struggling, the two followers wrenching her onto the stone slab like an offering. "i have not told you but my name is not silverwingthefury. i became leader over all night furys you see around me for a reason. that being i was the most merciless of our kind to cerry out what needed to be done. i have come to see the hearted of all dragonkind. just like you shall. _hold her still!"_ he bellowed at obuekhov. "they are unpure. unlike us they are disorganized. and unkept. but under one leader? we can pacify the land. Dear little nightflight, dont think of _me_ as the big bad dragon here. im trying to help. look. look at the sky my dragoness. how beautiful is its radiance, how sheer is its force. youll be a part of it soon." his bloodstained claw expertly found the underside of nightflights white chin and forced her to glance up at the stars coming out above the rocky terrain. she thrashed struggling to free but with two followers weight on her it didnt quite work. "you ill serve us that are under its power and might" rearing up slightly his other frontal grey and black banded foreleg grasped her muzzle to force her gaze fully at the sky.

at the last moment obuekhov let go of holding down nightflight, making the larger follower ranak branarr curse under her breath and firm her heavy hold on her captive. spitting insults at silverwings other brethren. "no you cannot do it. take it back. my leader, let her go. this doesnt feel right. you hurt me you gonna hurt her. please dont do it. silverwing please." nightflight no longer listened. instead she caught what seemed to be a tear in obuekhovs eye. "take care ol friend."she saw her possible unlikely ally had fallen and lied about wanting to bring her here. she **knew** this was her eventual destiny. why did she not tell her? silverwing didnt appear to hear the pleas of hio follower. " i was converted info seeing the unpure in those not like us. IT made me like this, IT wanted more hosts to direct us towards seeing the blind the land has become. so nightflight will...assimilate with us. loaw okar kahuakhaun is my name." the dragoness felt the moons power build and morph her then. is thought speak united in one who sterined not to be a servant as well but in the end she succumbed. when her roars of agony stopped, silverwing stepped back to behold his newest obedient follower, it was over. the results wernt more impressive.

she looked a bit different now, not quite as innocent looking; maybe a darker aura to the way she rolled her shoulders back and let her wings relax carelessly at her sides. there came something new about her now. nightflight felt the most deliciously divine power within her now. she never wished it to be gone now. oh how lustful it felt. gone was the caring female and smart untainted mind. she had become something so mutch more. her orbs instantly took in those around her huntress like. it rested on the largest sizing him up. "well how feel you, nightflight, target i fought and lost to?" kahuakhaun wasnt afraid admitting this now, it hardly worried him anymore. all around including obuekhov saw how her mannered changed. sjhe felt content now. all those other needless worries melted away. she felt different but better. she thought about it for a bit. then her response was to fling out her claws to examine them cautiously with an air of cat-like delicacy. "like spilling vermilion for the first time to the moons choosing, leader. you were right all all along. i was entirely foolish as to fly away from my destiny. we will rule together supreme. what are your orders? whom first am i to kill?"

if kahuakhaun couldve rubbed his front talons together in delighted glee he wouldve. only ranak branarr was close enough to hear him utter "oh your _everything_ i couldve hoped for. youre entirely mine now nightflight, you belong to _me_" his voice oozed thick with possessive lust at a goal accomplished. it had not taken the dragon that long to obtain it. "and death by my talons is _such_ an untidy way to die" she muttered. shed keep an eye on young nightflight but she wasnt that title anymore. the fury herself was thinking about that albino fury that has escaped. somehow she felt in her new way of thinking that this nona dragon mustve something to do with trouble. well shed find this nona and make her pay for eluding them all so long. eluding the correct way of things. forgotten in all this and retreating to the shadows of the nearest towering rock pinnacle, obuekhov arytiss observed sadly the outcome. she really hadnt wanted this to happen. in the end it had. "i shouldve told her but i didnt. i refused to sadden her determination. now look what it caused i shoudntve led her here." she wasnt ther to hear her new name as tje new eoegant creature tjrew back her snout and sjouted"I AM NIGHTFLIGHT...VERSEL!"


End file.
